1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is represented by a facsimile, a printer, or the like.
2. Related Art
A printer which is an example of a recording apparatus includes a so-called serial type printer which completes a recording by alternately performing a predetermined amount of sheet transport operation and a recording operation in accordance with a movement of a carriage including a recording head to a sheet width direction. In the serial type printer, a carriage drive motor and a transport motor which drives a transport roller performing a sheet transport are provided as shown in JP-A-2006-347059 and JP-A-2005-22273, and a recording is performed onto a recording sheet by appropriately controlling each of these motors.
Incidentally, there are demands for further reduction in size of a printer in recent years. In particular, further reduction in size is requested in a mobile-type printer which is assumed to be carried by a user.
Some of the mobile-type printers operate using power which is AC-DC converted by an external AC adapter. A connection section to which a connection section plug of the AC adapter is connected is provided in such printers. In JP-A-2009-165268, an example of a recording apparatus including such a connection section is disclosed. The connection section is generally arranged on a rear surface of an apparatus or a side surface of the apparatus in many cases.
Here, a width dimension of the printer is generally determined by a width of a movement region of a carriage and a size or a position of components provided on an outer side of the movement region.
In a printer of the related art, a carriage drive motor, a transport motor, a drive mechanism (for example, gear group) which transmits the transport motor to a transport roller, and the connection section described above cause a dimension of the apparatus to be increased.